War
by Shell Lee
Summary: Darien's thoughts.


Disclamer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them.  
  
Author's notes: This story was inspired by the song "Papercut" by Linkin' Park. It's a great song and I sugest you listen to it. I don't have anyone to beta my storys so please forgive my spelling errors and grammer. I may go over this again and repost it. I'm not sure.  
  
War  
by Shell lee  
  
He's there. I can't see him but I know he's there. How could he not be there. If he isn't there then I'll eat my hat. Course I don't wear a hat but I'll find one and eat it. Wait I think I have an old one with ear gaurd things. I'll eat that. It might tast good with some ketchup. That's only if I'm wrong though.  
  
There he is. I just saw him. He didn't do as good a job covering up right then. I can't belive he's doing this to me. He of all people should know better. He should know better. He's driving me insane. How could he do this to me. It's gotten to the point where I don't want to leave my house because I know he's out there. I know if I let my gaurd down for just one minute he'll attack. He'll attack my friends and those people who I've come to consider my family. He be merciless when he does it. He take a sadistic pleasure in what he'll do to them.   
  
He wants me to do it. I don't want to. I have to fight him. Fight him with all I have. Fight him untill I don't have anthing left. But I know he'll win. Someday. We both know that. He only has to win once and I'm his forever. Me on the other hand has to win everytime or I lose.   
  
I never asked for this war. War, thats appropriate. It's a war over my body. I didn't want this to happen. But there it is. All I want is a normal life with a normal aparment and a half-way normal job. I have never been one for suits and ties. Maybe get a dog or a couple of cats. Cats. Now they'd make good pets. I've always like cats. Maybe I can get one before all this is over and I'm lost. Since thats what will happen. Someday. But before then I'm going to enjoy what I can before he does win. I'm always looking for a way to win. Maybe I can win some day and get rid of him.   
  
And maybe pigs'll fly. He's too suductive. This siren's call is one I can't resist on my own. I need help. I need more than help. I need someone to promise me one day he'll be gone. That someday I'll be free to live my life the way I want to. That someday will never come. I know that now. He'll never give up. The voices wont go away after he's dead and gone because the voices are loyal to him.   
  
The voices. My friends don't know about the voices I hear and they never will from me. Not even my best friend would understand. He's kinda like me. If he doesn't get his meds then he'll be super paranoied. More paranoied than I am right now. He still wouldn't understand. He wouldn't know how much I want to join them but if I do they'll suffer. I want my life to be simple.   
  
Oh no. He wants control. Again. It doesn't matter that I have already given him most of my life. He wants my friends too. He wants what little good there is in my life. He wants to hear them scream as their last breath escapes their lips. He wants to see them say their last words. He wants to peal their skin away from flesh and flesh away from bone.   
  
Why me? That's all I've ever wanted to know. Why did my brother have to pick me? There must have been others about to waste away in jail for the rest of their life. He could've found someone else. I can't blame him though for the demon I now face. He did make it but he didn't know how strong it would be. I can't blame him.  
  
I know who exactly to blame. The bastard that put the demon there. He knew what he was doing when he made the demon. Someday I'll kill him because the demon doesn't like him either. When the demon owns me I'll kill him but for now he'll live.  
  
There he is again. I know there is a battle comeing. A battle where I'm the prize. One more battle in a war I'm destand to lose. There is one way to stop him. One way I'm sure that he'll die and leave me alone and I'll be sure my friends wont get hurt.  
  
But not now. Not yet. I'm getting some help. It'll be me and my friends aginst him this time. I wonder who'll win this battle? 


End file.
